


Hero May Cry

by MrWriterWriter, Tatsurou



Category: Devil May Cry, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationships to be determined, Snarky Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsurou/pseuds/Tatsurou
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born without a Quirk.  But that's okay.  Quirks are only for humans, after all.As he'll discover, it's the power in the other half of his blood that's a real...Jackpot.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Hero May Cry

Inko let out a sigh, putting the phone receiver down for the...she’d forgotten how many times she’d made the same call over the last few years. Just a little under five to be exact. Almost five years since she met him. The first man she’d honestly fallen for.

* * *

_“Hope you don’t mind me imposing. But it just doesn’t seem right for an attractive young lady to be looking so down on such a pleasant night.”_

_“Well, when you get stood up…” Inko started, lightly swirling her drink. She looked up, and froze, her cheeks pinking brightly at the man who’d taken the bar seat beside her._

_“Now, THAT is seriously a crime!” He looked honestly offended at the idea. “What kind of idiot stands their date up, especially a cute one.”_

_The pink deepened. At first it seemed like he was just being a flirt, but he sounded dead serious about it. “A-a friend of mine set me up on a blind date...but he never showed up.”_

_“And that...is just unacceptable.” He ordered a whiskey. “Since he was a big enough idiot to waste a chance like this, would you be willing to allow me to rectify this?” He gave her a grin that had her whole face heat up. “Might I ask the name of the lovely lady I’ll be assisting?”_

_“I-Inko.” She squeaked, clearing her throat to try and hide it._

_“Inko? I like it.” He leaned in. “Name’s-”_

The scream of pain from her son’s room tore her from the memory. “IZUKU!” She cried out, rushing to him.

* * *

“Mrs. Midoriya, please, we’re doing what we can to help your son, but we need to know what happened.” The doctor said, finally getting Inko to stop panicking and pacing around the room.

“Oh...I…” She fought back a sob. “It was like something from a horror movie! By the time I got there, his leg...god, his leg! It was covered in some kind of cracking stony material, with these awful serrated lines running up his shin and this green fire-like glow coming from the cracks, and claws growing from his feet and heel!” She paused and took a sip from the glass of water a nurse offered her. “I picked him up to come here, and then it started changing back...his screams were even worse then! I...I could hear and _see_ the bones cracking...and muscles tearing as it all went back to normal...but his leg. It looked….it looked…!” She slumped onto a chair, sobbing. 

_“_ Mrs. Midoriya, I assure you, we’ll do what we can to figure out what happened.” He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “All we ask is you give us time to work.”

“Sir? Ma’am?” One of the other medics emerged from the O.R. “One of our interns has a Quirk that lets him manipulate cells, and he’s managed to repair some of the damage done to your son’s leg. However, it’ll have to heal the rest of the way on it’s own.”

“He-he’ll be ok??” Inko perked up hearing that.

“Well, that’s the good news. However, it looks like the initial damage was caused by a late-developing Quirk.” The medic looked like he was about to deliver news he really didn’t want to. “I...Mrs.Midoriya, I’m afraid your son has an Incomplete Quirk, otherwise known as a Defective.” 

“Def...a what!?” She yelped, looking ready to charge into the room her baby was in.

“Mrs. Midoriya, please!” The medic cried, doing his best to head her off. “Your son’s Quirk isn’t life-threatening. In fact, a ‘defective’ can fully develop over time. And they can be quite strong.” He then let out a sigh. “Unfortunately, there are some rather self-righteous individuals out there who seem to take personal offense to them and make it their duty to try and force them to develop. Which, in turn, does even more damage. Physically and sometimes mentally…” 

Inko paled, who in their right mind would even think…? “Is there...is there anything we can do??”

“There is one route we can go. It’s the safest in any stretch; Quirk Suppressants.” He quickly held up his hands to forestall the impending outburst. “I know, it’s not really something I like to recommend, but they help stabilize and contain defectives, giving them time to safely develop if they can. They’ll also prevent anyone that would try to force it from picking up on the quirk’s existence. As for Izuku himself...”

It didn’t take the full sentence for Inko to get what he meant. “It’s safer if he doesn’t know, is it?”

“Compared to a four-year old being told his own Quirk is not only incomplete, but damaging to his health...” The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Normally I detest lying to children, but unfortunately this is the lesser of two evils. Especially if he unintentionally reveals that he has it and the wrong individual overhears.” 

“...I understand.” She sighed, feeling her heart break some at the notion of having to deny her son the chance to learn he had a quirk.

“We can just tell him that he took a bad fall, hence the state of his leg. It’ll heal overtime, but the bones and ligaments will be delicate from the injuries sustained. He’ll require a brace to keep things stable, though.”

Inko nodded. _‘It’ll be ok in the end...it has to’_ She told herself. 

* * *

“Ok, that stung.” Izuku muttered, hobbling to his feet after dodging his former friend’s minions. “Yeah, you’re a real big hero, Kastsuki.” His sarcasm was slathered on thicker than hot fudge. “Three guys with quirks ganging up on one without, _and_ handicapped to boot.” He spotted the Fat Flyer out of the corner of his eye trying to blindside him.

“Gotcha!” He cackled, diving to tackle Izuku...only to unceremoniously eat ground when the greenette spun on his good foot with a yell of ‘ole, fatboy!’ He had enough to just register the insult when he felt a wing get grabbed painfully and he was whipped around to smash into Fingers.

“DEKU!” The familiar yell reached Izuku’s ears. Of course, it was joined by a large wave of flame and concussive force filling his vision. _‘Yeah...our ‘hero’, ladies and gents.’_ the first thing to come to mind before things went black.

Half an hour. That was how long it took before he came to. “Son of a..” He winced at the surge of soreness that hit him from his side, arm and his still bum leg, the footprints on his clothes a good indicator of what happened afterwards. “Goddamn cowards…” It never failed. Ever since he told the chronically pissy blonde he didn’t need his ‘permission’ to try and become a hero. That, someway, somehow, he'd do it, the three of them always went after him. 

Sure he could give as good as he got, but he wasn’t the most mobile person out there. Something they saw as the biggest excuse to try and ‘break’ him from wanting to be a hero. That and the fact he didn’t have a quirk. Which sucked ass in multiple ways, to be honest. Ever since he had the accident that messed his leg up, the doctor was forced to tell him he had no indication of having a quirk. 

Didn’t really matter sometimes; the painkillers he was prescribed to keep his leg tolerable made things a little lopsided for a bit. Last thing he needed was Mom finding him yelling ‘you wot, mate!?’ at the stove again, much less with something like bouncing it against the wall demanding the ‘five quid he lent ‘em.’.

Pulling himself to his feet, he dusted off the footprints as best he could. They said there was a silver lining with every cloud, but Izuku wondered when the hell he was gonna find the lining to his cloud.

* * *

“Uglies at ten till three!” An unholy shriek filled the air, only to be silenced by gunfire.

A loud crunch followed. “Speed bump!”

**_“SKREEEE-!”_ **

*BLAM*

“No hitchhikers!”

“Don’t think we’re going his way anyhow…” The speaker stopped briefly after unleashing another burst of fire. “There it is again. That ‘you forgot something you dummy!’ feeling.”

"And I still say it's from your horrible taste in cuisine!” A third yelled over the whistle of a sword biting into chitinous armor. “Whoever decided pineapple was a pizza topping should suffer a slow, undignified, and possibly hilarious death!"


End file.
